Pokémon Park / WWER
Episode Summary Pokémon Park: When the gang looks into Pokémon Park, they find out why the Pocket Monsters (Pokémon) and humans are not meant to co-exist. WWER: The wrestling superstars of WWE know a thing or two about breaking bones, but how are they at mending them? Segments thumb|300px|right|Pokémon Park / WWER #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces Russell Brand tweeting Katy Perry without her makeup (MAD News segment) #Opening Scene #[[Pokémon Park|'Pokémon Park']] (TV Parody of Pokémon / Movie Parody of Jurassic Park) #Animated Marginals segment #Dog Mail Act 1 (Animation by Jorge R. Gutierrez) #Slop N' Shop (Ad Parody of Stop & Shop) (Animated by Mike Wartella) (Ad Parodies segment) #Green Giant (Parody of Green Giant / Parody of Jack and the Beanstalk) #Candy Hearts You Don't Wanna Get #Bed jump into the ceiling (Cartoon) #The Thingy (Movie Parody of the Thing) (Ad Parodies segment) #Fire extinguisher trapped (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Race Car (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Dog Mail Act 2 (Continued) #Fish fighting (Cartoon) #Donkey Strong (Ad Parody of Donkey Kong) (Ad Parodies segment) #Tightrope sleep walking (Animation by Mike Wartella) #Eros kills Maid Marian (Spoof on Eros and Robin Hood) #Dog Mail Act 3 (Continued) #[[WWER|'WWER']] (TV Parody of WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) and NBC's medical drama television show produced by Warner Bros Television, ER) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: Bed jump into the ceiling continues, kid tries to get help. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the second episode of MAD to premiere on Monday night at 8:15 PM. *In Pokémon Park, in the Pokémon lab there was a poster saying "Aim for the horn" referring to an old Pokémon joke with a battle of Pikachu and Rhydon. *The Slop N' Shop items included Mac & Sneeze, Fish Icks, Troll House cookies, Goat Meal, and Jiffy Poop. *In Donkey Strong, the barrel exercises were: Barrel Squat, Barrel Press, Barrel Lunge, Barrel Dip, Barrel Curl, Barrel Fly, Barrel Pinch, Barrel Press, Barrel Pop, Barrel Tap, Barrel Squeeze, Barrel Raise, Barrel Raise Lateral, Barrel Raise Abdominal, Barrel Gluetal Drip, Barrel Sacral Flop, Barrel Cranial Flap, Barrel Drop, Barrel Plop, Barrel Yip, Barrel Jump, Barrel Barrel, Barrel Rub, Barrel Jam... and Many More! *Mario's fourth appearance on MAD, Donkey Kong's first. *In The Thingy, Alec Baldwin has no pants! HA HA HA HA HA! *On the background in Pokémon Park in the lab on a sheet of paper, the scientists were playing tic-tac-toe. *Fourth time Spy vs. Spy was animated in Flash. *Both segments, Pokémon Park '''and '''WWER, appear to be in the same animation. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Jerk Swagger, Cupid, Alec Baldwin, Fish Robber, Delivery Man, and Waiter *Grey DeLisle - Misty, Alicia Crox, and Angelina Jolie *Larry Dorf - Mailman Alan, Leonardo DiCaprio, the Blundertaker, and Michael Dull *Dan Milano - Pokémon Professor, Lameus, and Slop N' Shop Announcer *Rachel Ramras - Jessie, Evil and Jessica Simpson *Kevin Shinick - Ash, James, Dog, Shia LaBeouf, Jerry Squaller, Hector Gonzales, The Thingy Announcer, Donkey Strong Announcer, and the MAD News anchor *Dana Snyder - Big Schmo and Candy Hearts You Don't Wanna Get Announcer *Gary Anthony Williams - Donkey Kong, Will Smith, Green Giant, and Fish Robber Images File:Pokemon_park_logo.jpg|Pokémon Park title File:Donkey_strong.jpg|Donkey Strong Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes